Accompaniment
by kingdomheartsgurl369
Summary: Sora is slowly feeling himself die inside and feels useless. But one day, he meets a cold blooded kidnapper named Riku, who claims to have no point in life. Can Sora be the accompaniment to this dangerous melody? RikuSora


**A/N: Sorry for those of you who thought I would be updating 'Edward meets Jace' again - that story is over (I know it has a lame ending, but oh well).**

**This idea has been stuck in my head for the longest time - I wanted to publish it once I had the second chapter worked out, but I couldn't think of anything, so I decided to let it out.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing - if I owned Kingdom Hearts or SquareEnix, the games would involve a LOT of yaoi.**

**Warning: RikuSora for now. Meaning Yaoi. Meaning boyxboy love. You've been warned.**

***Okay this has been edited - not too much though, just towards the end - you won't even notice the difference***

Sora wanted nothing more than to go right back to bed. He knew this right when he woke up, but as he opened his eyes to see his older brother, Leon, the feeling only worsened.

"Leon," he spoke as calmly as he could while sitting up slowly.

"Yes?" His 'dear' brother replied without turning away from his task.

"What are you doing?" you moron, he added silently.

"Nailing your bedroom door." No shit, Sora thought. Out loud, he voiced, "Why?"

"So you're be safe."

"…I'll starve." Sora said, repressing his anger.

"I'll send you food through this," Leon said in a matter-of-fact tone, pointing at a little hole on the bottom of the door that Sora KNOWS it wasn't there before this morning.

"And pray tell me how are _you_ getting out of here?" Sora pointed out, raising his eyebrows in curiousity, half afraid to receive his answers.

"Out the window," said Leon, and added as Sora moved to say something, "I'll notice if you escape out the window; the roof underneath your window's right above my room so I'll hear you."

Sora huffed. He tried to remind himself that when Leon did these kinds of things, it was out of love and he should feel gratitude more than annoyance or anger.

He failed.

"What am I supposed to do then? I have school! Work! Friends! A LIFE!" Sora shouted, his voice shaking with anger, "Just because you feel paranoid about some psychopath wanting to get back at you for throwing him in jail-

"It's not paranoia and you know it," Leon said sternly.

This has almost become their daily routine. Leon was a detective, often having to catch murderers, rapists and other dangerous criminals and masterminds. While he did this, Sora was either confined in his own room or tagged with numerous bodyguards.

"Well, can't you let me out and just attach a few bodyguards?"

"No, most of the skilled bodyguards are already taken or too expensive, and you're too sneaky for normal ones."

"But I'll be with my friends all the time, and it's not like I can't take care of myself. Don't you trust me?" Sora added quickly, sensing Leon's need to retort.

Leon just sighed and put down his tools to come with on the edge of Sora's bed, his features surprisingly much softer for his own stoic self.

'Oh yay, guilt trip," Sora thought bitterly.

"I do trust you-" then how come my curfew's still 8pm when I'm in University? "-but you know as well as I do that these criminals know what they're doing and will certainly go after you. And you'd make me feel better if you stayed someplace where I could monitor you.

Sora tried not to give into his own guilt eating at him, but Leon's stare really wasn't helping. He really tried to ignore it.

Once again, he failed.

*****

"But I don't get why you're not allowed to come!!" whined Kairi, one of his best friends. Sora was always, more or less, jealous of her; her older brother wasn't that overprotective – nevertheless paranoid. Plus he didn't work for the law (in fact, Axel seemed to have a knack for getting in trouble with the law, mostly having to do with fire).

Right now, he was desperately trying to make her understand that his brother was demented for choosing a very retarded job, though not exactly with the same words.

"I'm sorry, but I'm kind of grounded," He replied.

"…Nailed doors?" Kairi pressed.

"…Yeah."

Kairi sighed. First time she found out about Leon, Sora's (hot) detective brother, she thought of his brotherly love for Sora extremely sweet.

Now, she was extremely pissed off.

"We have a presentation to do next week! For MARKS! How are we supposed to a performance without our piano accompaniment?"

The performance! He completely forgot about it! Both he and Kairi were enrolled into a composing program at the Destiny University, where it was required for the artists to perform their compositions once every 3 months. Without his piano accompaniment, Kairi would be singing on her own.

"I promise I'll work this out; I'll sneak out if I have to," said Sora, though both he and Kairi knew that wasn't going to happen.

*****

**A/N: Thanks for reading guys - I know this is a little short, but I'll try to make it longer next time. Speaking of which, I would appreciate some help with the next chapter, so please message me if you have some ideas you won't mind sharing.**


End file.
